<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired but Proud Parents by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010595">Tired but Proud Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs'>Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Everyone Is Gay, Janus is Remus's Parent, Janus is secretly Proud, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Parent Janus, Parent Patton, Patton is Proud, Paying Bail, Single Parents AU, Teenager Remus, Teenager Virgil, Tired but Proud, homophobia mention, minor homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil needs Patton to bail him out. Again. Patton's getting a little tired of this but this time he met a cute guy who also happens to be a struggling parent so he's not going to complain too much. This time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired but Proud Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sighed when he picked up the phone. “Yes, Virgil?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Popstar!” came an overly happy reply. “I need a teeny-tiny favor….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Popstar’, huh? What’s the favor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just need a little cash for...an escape room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sighed again. “An escape room, huh? How much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...2500….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil, would you care to tell me what escape room costs that much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...The jail kind….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton bit back a groan. “I’m on my way. We’ll discuss your punishment when you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They really needed to have a talk about this little habit of his. Patton really was proud of him for standing up for his beliefs and everything and there were certainly worse things he could be asking for money for...but that didn’t make it easier to deal with. He swore he could feel the judgment from the cops every time he walked in. Just more proof that gay men can’t handle kids, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he put on a brave face and walked into the precinct to get his dumbass activist son. When he grabbed the form, he noticed Virgil chatting animatedly with another boy about the same age with a small mustache and a white streak in his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least HE’s making friends here….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down across from another man, presumably another father picking up his dumbass kid given how he was grumbling to himself. He smiled sympathetically. “Come here often?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man huffed. “No. It’s my first time in this particular office. And you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton shrugged. “I’m a regular. They practically know me and my kid by name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the feeling. Apparently my little gremlin decided to save me the embarrassment by going an hour out of the way to get arrested this time.” He rolled his eyes but there was no malice behind it. “I’m Janus.” He extended his hand in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patton. It’s a pleasure.” He smiled and shook the offered hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next few minutes chatting while they filled out the paperwork. Virgil ran up to him and hugged him tightly, muttering something about first amendment rights and all that jazz. Patton wasn’t really listening, he was just glad to have him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and this is my new friend, Remus!” The kid with the white streak in his hair smiled and waved from where Janus was lecturing him. “He’s super cool and we made a blood pact!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love my kid I love my kid I love my kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Virgil, I know we agreed 15 was old enough to make blood pacts without my permission but can we talk about this somewhere where the cops aren’t listening?” He smiled and started walking Virgil out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a pleasant surprise that he and Janus had actually parked next to each other and everyone got to say their goodbyes. Virgil and Remus were adding each other on all the social medias and talking about whatever while Patton and Janus had a much calmer conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen Remus connect with someone this quickly,” Janus murmured. “Normally I’m a little more skeptical about people I meet at police stations but I wouldn’t mind driving him out here for them to hang out. Better that little ball of emo eyeshadow than whatever weirdos he runs into at the skate park….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton agreed. “Yeah. Virgil usually has a hard time making friends too. Plus, they made a blood pact and I can’t keep them apart after that or he’ll get all mopey.” He smiled and handed Janus his card. “Call me and we can set up a time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that night, Janus smiled. “Sounds perfect. I think I’ll do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they all parted ways and went back to their regularly scheduled lives a little lighter than normal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>